


Afternoon

by ThePotatoKing



Category: Naruto
Genre: Affairs, Blow Jobs, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Guilty Pleasures, Light Petting, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Size Kink, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePotatoKing/pseuds/ThePotatoKing
Summary: Long story short, Itachi and Naruto casually meet up in a forest and both discover some unexpected kinks from each other.





	Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Toki: Because there are not enough stories of this pairing and I adore these 2 characters.
> 
> Main Pairing(s): Naruto/Itachi.
> 
> Rating: R for sexual content (much later in this story and when it happens, it gets smutty), cursing, death, etc.
> 
> Also: Contains Slash/Yaoi. Which means BOYXBOY love! If you can't handle it or dislike it, then you can simply press the back button. I want NO flames about it being a YAOI and I swear if I do get any, I will get my water hose and hose your ass down! Please respect that even though you may not like YAOI, other people, like myself, enjoy it! Once again, if you don't like GAY SHIT back out right now, thank you~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own or make any profit of these characters, but I seriously wish I owned all the Uchiha clan. They deserved so much better *cries*
> 
> Leave some kudo's and comment if you enjoyed at the end :)

Naruto isn't sure how long he's been running, but it's definitely been more than ten minutes and the muted screams of his friends are too quiet for his liking now.

He sensed Itachi Uchiha just a couple of miles away from a camp he, Sai, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata made and lied about getting some water downstream because he was thirsty. But Kiba and Shino caught onto Itachi's scent as well, and that's when Naruto ran. He knows none of his friends could stand a chance of defeating Itachi, and he doesn't want anyone of them to get killed.

Itachi is his responsibility since he's the one Itachi wants anyway for the demon inside of him.

Finally coming to a stop minutes later, he looks up at the orange sky hidden above the trees and takes a sharp inhale. Maybe it's just his imagination, but Itachi somehow went off the radar and he can't smell or sense him anywhere now. Angrily, he kicks a rock underneath him and it flies into some random bushes. He just ran away from his friends and had them panicking for nothing, all because of his anxiety and stupidity.

But if that's the case, how did Kiba and Shino pick up on Itachi's scent too?

"Good evening Naruto." Oh no.

Slowly turning around, he comes face to face with none other than Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto blinks and says, "Well I can't say the same, what do you want Itachi?" He growls and pulls a kunai out from his pouch.

Itachi stays silent and says nothing until he's inches away from Naruto's face, and Naruto holds his breath. He flinches at the rise of Itachi's hand, only for the older Uchiha to use it to stroke his face? Wait. Naruto doesn't move, but he blinks at the hand and unconsciously leans into it when Itachi starts petting his cheek like he's a cat. Ironically Naruto starts purring, and the movement stops, which makes Naruto stare up into cold black eyes in confusion.

Hold on.

Why the hell is he letting Itachi Uchiha stroke his face and pet him like he's some kind of animal?

"Uhh...Aren't you suppose to be trying to take the demon inside of me and kidnapping me?" Itachi takes a pause, then shrugs and looks up at a bird flying in the afternoon sky.

"If I wanted to do that, you'd be knocked out by now. I simply am not in the mood to kidnap you." What? Naruto tilts head and the first thought in his mind is run.

But something about Itachi makes him stay and Itachi looks back down at him, a twinkle in those usually emotionless black eyes of his. He steps closer until he's one or two inches away from Naruto's face.

Naruto blinks back and does the unthinkable. He goes to stand on his tippy toes and plants a kiss on Itachi Uchiha's lips. It's small and doesn't last very long, but Naruto can't help it. Itachi just looks so damn kissable.

Itachi hums in approval and leans down to return the kiss, wrapping his arms around the Uzumaki's waist. Naruto goes to wraps his arms around his neck, and immediately kisses back.

Naruto has never made out someone before, but if he is going to have his first kiss it should be with someone he likes, like Itachi. Ever since he saw him at the motel, rationally, his first thought should have been danger, run away. But secretly for three years now, he's gained a strong crush for the older Uchiha. His heart used to be centered around Sasuke, but he hasn't even seen him in three years, and Itachi frequently came to the village to 'spy' on Naruto.

"Come here Itachi." Naruto purrs out, and that alone gets Itachi hard.

He catches Itachi off guard and pushes him against a tree, then starts to open his cloak until he sees Itachi's shirt and pants underneath it. Itachi doesn't mind and lets Naruto slide his hands into his shirt to feel his chest and abs, shivering at the feel of those hot clawed hands on his cold skin. Naruto daringly lifts his shirt up and kneels down so he can plant kisses all over Itachi defined stomach.

Naruto starts to go lower and lower and Itachi has to place a hand on top of Naruto's head so he can feel some type of control, but lets Naruto continue to go down. Who is he to stop a beautiful horny Uzumaki from wanting to please him?

Naruto stops at the pant line and looks up at Itachi, who nods his head to give the okay, and goes to lower his pants. Itachi's dick literally slaps him in the face, already hard, and Naruto uses one hand to hold it and gasps at the size. He, Naruto Uzumaki, managed to make Itachi Uchiha rock hard? Wow. Oh wow. Naruto feels like he just got an A in class, and what better reward than this?

Back to matters at hand, literatlly, he gulps and he's not nervous because he's never given blow jobs before. He and Kiba have a weird off and on friends with benefits thing going on right now that only Ino, Sai surprisingly, and Shino know about, so he's not a stranger to giving head. But Itachi is, well, huge. He isn't sure how he's going to fit all of this inside his mouth and he hears Itachi chuckle above him. He looks up and Itachi says,

"Have you never done this before Naruto-Kun?" Naruto shakes his head, face flushed now.

"No, it's not that. It's just, how am I suppose to fit something this big into my mouth. I mean jeez, how the hell do you have sex with people Itachi." Itachi actually laughs at that and softly strokes Naruto's head.

"Just try your best, you'll get use to it." Naruto blinks, does this mean this won't be a one-time thing?

Best not to think about the future when he has Itachi here and now. He starts with the tip and licks up the small bit of pre cum that's spilling out of it, and it's not bitter like it usually should be. Itachi actually has a taste to his, a good one, and Naruto can say he wants more. He is an Uzumaki after all and their good at getting what they want.

He opens his mouth wider and gets half of it in his mouth until he can feel his gag reflex start to act up and he has to take it out to breathe for a moment. But he has to remind himself he's Naruto Uzumaki, who's going to be Hokage someday and is a trooper.

Itachi watches the string trail of spit from his dick that connects from his penis to Naruto lips and moans at how hot the sight is. It makes Naruto stare up at him, determination written all over his face after seeing Itachi's cheeks beat red. He isn't going to quit now, Naruto never goes back on his word. So, remembering what Ino taught him if a dick was too big, he wraps his clawed hands around one side of Itachi's cock to give him a hand job, and uses his mouth to suck the other end, focusing his tongue on the sensitive tip.

Naruto relaxes his jaw and takes more of Itachi into his mouth, proud that he has more than half of Itachi's penis inside of it. Damn this feels good, but he knows his jaw is going to be very sore later. Itachi lets out a breathless moan, and Naruto smirks when he can feel Itachi trembling. Daringly, he goes to cup his hands around Itachi's powerful thighs and squeeze his ass cheeks. Sage, Itachi has such a nice ass. 

Itachi starts to have aggressive spasms, and grips Naruto head tight before coming in his mouth. He thrust into Naruto's mouth and rolls his eyes back, breathing heavily and fast. He can't remember the last time he's had an orgasm this intense and gives kudos to Naruto. Looking down, his cock springs back to life at the sight of Naruto's face covered in his cum. This scene, fuck it's so hot and Itachi gulps, how could ever pass up an opportunity to see something like this? Now he can understand why Deidara and Sasori are so passionate about art, this is beautiful.

Naruto grabs a handkerchief Hinata gave to him out of his ninja patch, pours some water onto it from his water bottle and goes to wipe his face while Itachi gains his regular breathing back above him. He almost caught all of Itachi's cum, but his gag reflex acted up last minute and he had to take Itachi's dick out of his mouth mid orgasm. Itachi's penis is definitely something he has to get adjusted to, because being that huge is a blessing and a problem all at once.

"You did well Naruto-Kun." The Uchiha praises and lifts up his pants back to his waist. He pets Naruto's head, then strokes his chin, "Stand up." He commands and Naruto immediately follows.

They start to lean in for a kiss until-

What sounded like wolf startles Naruto, and he detaches his lips from the older man. Another howl is heard and Naruto lets out a low rumble from his throat. He goes in to give Itachi one more small kiss, wrapping his arms around the others neck. And Itachi is just as eager to give him one too. Slowly, he lets go of Naruto, and Naruto unhurriedly unwraps his arms from the Uchiha's neck. Between giving Itachi Uchiha a blow job and hiding from his friends, he doesn't know which one is worse at the moment.

"You should get back to your friends, they seemed worried about you." Naruto inhales and fully opens his eyes, cursing the Sage that Kiba and Akamaru were on this mission.

"Uh...R-Right...Will I be seeing you anytime soon?" He shakily breaths out and leans up to kiss Itachi's neck one more time.

Itachi moans and responds, "Yes." And squeeze's Naruto's hips before detaching himself. He looks at Naruto, who looks up at him and they give each other one final kiss.

"Well, goodnight Itachi." Naruto gives him one last look before jumping up into the trees and heading back over to where his friends are. Itachi nods at him and watches the boy fly off into the distance, headed back his campsite.

Damn, Sasuke is missing out. But one man's loss is another man's treasure, Itachi muses to himself.


End file.
